loveandberryfandomcom-20200214-history
2007 Spring Sakura Collection
The 2007 Spring Sakura Collection is the 9th card collection of the Japanese version of Love and Berry. It was released in 1st March 2007 and is the Japanese counterpart of the eventually released Version 10 in the international version. It can be considered as the first half of 2007 Spring Collection. As usual, it re-introduces the four cards categories: *'Hair & Makeup Cards', which changes the character's hairstyle and, and may give them makeup depending on the card. *'Dress Up Cards', which changes the character's outfit. *'Footwear Cards', which changes the character's shoes. *'Special Item Cards', which applies to the uncategorised cards that can buff (or nerf) Love or Berry's Dress Up Power in other ways that the above, such as Magical Time Plus, which adds more time. New cards were once again introduced. Resulting in 3''' Hair & Makeup Cards, '''11 Dress Up Cards, 7''' Footwear Cards, and '''1 Special Item Card added into the main roster. However, the collection is rebooted, leaving 88 cards in this collection. Card Design From the 2007 Collections onward, each that represents one of the four seasons are more detailed that matches their collection names. Back With new cards coming up, Love dons Casual Celeb while Berry dons Preppie Marine instead. As for the postures, Love's right arm is bent and her fingers are loosely gripped whereas Berry's right arm is put over Love's waist; her left arm is bent and placed on her waist where her left hand is shaped into a fist. The cherry pink-colored background itself (hence, fitting the theme of the name) has a watermark pattern comprising of an image that are seen in all modes in a diagonal direction. Background of the barcode on the east is filled with cherry blossoms' flower petals in a checked style. Laces, however, are reduced to simple frills. Front As usual, the card's type depends on which color. The following possible colors are: *Orange for Hair & Makeup Cards *Blue-green for Dress Up Cards *Blue for Footwear Cards *Violet for Special Item Cards No longer using a border nor the laces, it has one checked pattern lines both horizontally and vertically cutting each other with some cherry blossom flower decoration in a color that correspond to the card's type. The heart that shows the card's initial has been discarded in favor of the cherry blossom flower-themed ribbon medal. Both the card's name and the card's category type with the card's number allocated have been shifted near to the barcode and rotated vertically while the transliteration is shifted and placed inside of the vertical checked pattern line. Lastly, the heart that contains the lucky colors is changed to a cherry blossom flower style. The description is colored to white instead. The background is now colored to cherry pink with a faint gradient and snowflakes are replaced with cherry blossom flowers, whether it is torn or not. Sparkles are left there to help the effect of the sparkling gloss. Official Checklist New Cards Hair and Make-up Cards Dress Up Cards Footwear Cards Special Item Cards Returning Cards Hair and Make-up Cards Dress Up Cards Footwear Cards Special Item Cards Removed Cards Hair and Make-up Cards Dress Up Cards Footwear Cards Special Item Cards Category:Japanese counterparts Category:Versions Category:2007 Spring Sakura Collection Category:Japanese versions Category:Cards Category:Arcade Collections Category:Collections